Rita's Pita
Rita's Pita is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is the debut of Katherine Hillard as the Pink Ranger. Synopsis Tommy works up an appetite. And, Rita has a recipe for evil. So, she shrinks the Ravenator and sends him to amplify Tommy's appetite. Katherine can still read Rita's plans so she sends the tengas to take care of her. Plot At the Youth Center, Tommy is giving a one on one lesson with his student Danny as Rocky and Aisha watch by the Juice Bar talking about how great a role model Tommy is to his students. Per Ernie’s suggestion for a break, Tommy orders a veggie pita and a fruit smoothie while Danny orders a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake. However, Tommy reminds Danny that healthy eating can help somebody both physically and mentally, convincing the latter to change his order to Tommy’s. Unknown to them, Rita sees this with anger, and Lord Zedd wants to see Tommy knocked off his pedestal. With apt timing, Rita reveals that she’s having Finster create a monster for such an occasion, and orders him to speed it up. Meanwhile, Billy asks Kat if all the changes in her life recently are overwhelming her, and she admits to the anxiousness of her communicator going off at any moment, something Adam can relate to. While Kat does not want to let her new friends down, Billy gives her some reassurance before she heads home. At the Juice Bar, Skull orders the Indigestion Inducer special despite Bulk and Ernie’s protests, and Tommy shows that to Danny as an example from earlier. Skull scoffs at Tommy's lesson unaware of how much he'd regret it later on. On the Moon Palace, Finster introduces Rita and Lord Zedd the Ravenator. When Zedd asks how the monster will affect Tommy, Rita uses her wand and shrinks Ravenator down to size. Picking him up, she reveals that it's going to be inside attack that she'll be launching. Zedd, Rito and Goldar are impressed with this plan. Meanwhile as Kat heads home, she telepathically overhears Rita’s orders to Ravenator to attack Tommy from inside his body and she realizes that he's in danger. At the palace, Lord Zedd notices it and informs Rita about it who shouts for Finster to come in the throne room at once. She demands to know the reason that Kat is still picking up her thoughts even after betraying her and Zedd. Finster explains that before she went back to the side of good, he did some tests on Kat earlier and discovered a serious and residual side effect. He mentions that due to the strength of Rita's earlier mind control spell on her(which is much stronger than the one she used back in Green With Evil), Kat is able to still pick up on the former's thoughts. Annoyed over any of their future plans being foiled by her, Zedd decides to get rid of Kat and send the Tenga Warriors to prevent this from happening. The Tenga Warriors are sent down to attack her and she goes into Ninja Ranger mode to fight back per Zordon’s instructions. Although she struggles against the Tenga’s initially, she manages to use the full power of the Ninja Ranger mode to gain the upper hand and sends the Tenga’s into retreat. Meanwhile, Tommy and Danny get their veggie pitas, but unknown to them, the tiny Ravenator enters Tommy’s pita as part of Rita’s plan. Once Tommy eats Ravenator, the spell takes affect and Tommy grows very hungry, taking Skull’s leftovers and ordering a chocolate shake. When Billy and Adam arrive, Danny is heartbroken over Tommy’s hypocrisy. Kat arrives and tells Billy what she learned from Rita. However, Tommy refuses to go to the Command Center and have a diagnostic exam, leaving the five other Rangers to teleport there. Once there, the alarm goes off, but most of the Rangers are confused that the monster’s location is where Tommy is at. However, Alpha 5 and Billy uses an x-ray magnification shows Ravenator inside his stomach, horrifying Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Kat deduces this is what she heard from Rita earlier what she telepathically picked up on her plan while heading home. Zordon tells her that she is correct and reveals Tommy's reason that he had refused to go into the Command Center. He had become aware of Ravenator that is inside him and is concerned that the monster would go out of his body by attacking the Command Center. Zordon mentions it was the last thing Tommy needed to see happen and of which the Rangers realizes it was Rita and Lord Zedd’s plan all along. Before the Rangers head back to Tommy, Zordon warns them that the Ravenator can eat anything, and it can do serious harm to Tommy. At the Juice Bar, the Rangers find that Tommy left for the bake sale Bulk and Skull were patrolling, and find him wolfing down the desserts. They take Tommy to the park where he learns about Ravenator, and Aisha has an idea how to get him out. She and Rocky buy a big sundae from a local ice cream truck as the others restrain Tommy from eating it, giving him the willpower to not eat it. Growing impatient, Ravenator exits Tommy and the six Rangers morph, with Kat in awe about her state as the Pink Ranger. Together, they take on Ravenator, but before they can finish him on the ground, Rita and Lord Zedd grow him. The Rangers summon the Shogunzords, Kat joining Tommy in the White Shogunzord, and combine to form the Shogun Megazord before destroying Ravenator. On the Moon Palace, Rita and Lord Zedd argue about another failure. At the Youth Center, Tommy apologizes to Danny about what happened, especially since he’s his best student, and the latter accepts it. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull grow sick from eating all the unwanted baked goods, and to get out of trouble by Lieutenant Stone, they’re forced to pay out of their own pockets for the elderly home. Then, they run off after Stone offers them a homemade sundae as the Rangers watch in amusement. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *??? as Danny *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Brad Orchard as Ravenator (voice) Errors *When Kat morphs into her Ninja mode, her ninja costume is orange in the morphing sequence. Notes *Catherine Sutherland (Kat) replaces Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly) in the opening credits from this episode onwards. *This is the first time Kat morphs into the Pink Ranger and the Pink Ninja Ranger since receiving her powers from Kimberly. *This is also the first time Kat fights morphed. *This episode marks the first time since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers first aired that Kimberly does not appear. *Tommy's karate student, Danny, would appear again in one of the Turbo D.A.R.E. PSA's, displaying an underage smoking habit. *Only time the residual link between Rita and Kat is used to help the Rangers. *Kat refers to the Tengas as "overgrown emus". This is understandable since she is Australian, but the Tengas are actually normal-sized for emus; and unlike emus, Tengas can fly. It would have been more fitting for her to call them "overgrown kookaburras". Song *Tenga Bye Bye See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode